1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding device, and more particularly to a grinding device for tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, such as the wrenches, include a curved or circular outer peripheral surface that are required to be ground manually before they are treated by such as the heat treatment, and/or the electroplating processes. However, a lot of man power is required for grinding the tools, and it is time consuming to grind the tools manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool grinding devices.